1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachments for writing instruments and, more specifically, to chewable attachments for writing instruments that are selectively replaceable. The attachments either frictionally fit one or more of the distal ends of a writing instrument or have post means for inserting the chewable attachments into the barrel of the writing instruments. The chewable attachments can be flavored or comprised of whitening elements for the user's teeth. In addition, the chewable attachment may have a protective cover to prevent the chewable attachment from contamination from dirt and bacteria during non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other chewable devices designed for writing instruments. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 166,934, 364,916, 2,312,069, 2,502,328, 3,615,596, 5,174,672, 5,433,642, 5,876,136, 5,951,184, 6,045,281, and 6,200,046. While these inventions may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.